Daniel
Variations include Dan and Danny. The Walking Dead The Kingdom Daniel was a young Caucasian male in his early twenties. He had a slender build and short red hair. He was residing in the U.S. state of Virginia during the years following the zombie apocalypse. Daniel became a member of a survivalist colony located at The Kingdom, which was led by a very theatrical man named Ezekiel. Daniel was one of Ezekiel's soldiers, along with Richard, Benjamin and Dianne. He often traveled on horseback and wore protective body armor whenever he ventured outside the Kingdom's walls. Read more... Woodbury Daniel was an adult male in the early years of the zombie outbreak that affected the southeastern United States. He was a resident of the sanctuary community known as Woodbury, which was under the leadership of Brian Blake whom most people came to know as The Governor. The Governor nursed a personal vendetta against another group of survivors that had taken shelter at a nearby prison. He misled the people of Woodbury by erroneously claiming that the occupants of the prison were violent murderers who sought to kill everybody in their community. Convinced of this, many of the Woodbury residents took up arms to form an army to fight back against the prison survivors. The Governor led his army on two raids against the prison. In the first attack, they encountered unexpected resistance and were forced to retreat. They initiated a second attack, which erupted into a fierce firefight. One of the prison occupants, Billy Greene, was in a watchtower and lobbed a hand grenade over the fence that struck an automobile. The vehicle exploded, and the flying shrapnel killed at least five members of The Governor's army, including Daniel. Other characters * Dan Cain - A medical student-turned-surgeon in the Re-Animator film series. * Daniel - Hunchbacked assistant to Gustav Niemann from House of Frankenstein. * Danny - Boyfriend of Judith Myers from Halloween (1978). * Danny Angeli - A supporting character/antagonist from the North American version of Being Human. * Dan Gordon - Supporting character from Charmed. * Dan Potter - A character from the 1982 film Alone in the Dark. * Dan Smithson - An empath featured in Species. * Danny Ketch - The second Ghost Rider. * Danny Torrance - One of the main characters from The Shining. * Daniel Collins - A character from the 1795 and 1841 flashbacks in Dark Shadows. * Daniel Fisher - The Camerahead Cenobite from Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth. * Daniel Hodges - Boyfriend of Judith Myers from the original Halloween. * Daniel Holtz - A vampire hunter character from Angel. * Daniel "Oz" Osbourne - A werewolf character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Daniel Robitaille - Also known as the Candyman, the primary antagonist from the Candyman film series. * Daniel Santos - A werewolf character from the TV series Bitten. Actors * Dan O'Herlihy - Actor from Halloween III: Season of the Witch. * Daniel Dae Kim - Played Gavin Park on Angel. * Daniel Hugh Kelly - Played Vic Trenton in Cujo; played Sheriff Jake Devins in the "Dead in the Water" episode of Supernatural. * Daniel Jefferson - An actor from 28 Weeks Later. * Daniel Matmor - Played Mark Jackson in The Mangler. * Daniel Roebuck - Actor from Halloween (2007) and The Devil's Rejects. * Daniel Sharman - Played Isaac Lahey on Teen Wolf. * Danny Huston - Played Marlow in 30 Days of Night. * Danny Lloyd - Played Danny Torrance in The Shining. * Danny Pintauro - Played Tad Trenton in Cujo. * Danny Strong - Played Jonathan Levinson on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Danny Trejo - Actor from From Dusk Till Dawn, The Devil's Rejects and Halloween (2007). Production Crew * Dan Acre - Co-writer on DinoCroc. * Dan Bates - Screenwriter on House of the Dead. * Dan Curtis - Dark Shadows series creator. * Dan Golden - Producer on Komodo vs. Cobra, Supergator, Blood Scarab and Voodoo Dollz. * Dan Laustsen - Director of photography on The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. * Dan Nakrosis - Comic book letterer. * Dan O'Bannon - Screenwriter for Alien. * Dan Savio - Composer on Cheerleader Massacre. * Danny Cannon - Director of I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. * Dan Stoller - Screenwriter on Killer Pad. * Danny Boyle - Director of 28 Days Later. * Danny Elfman - Film score composer * Daniel Chichester - Comic book editor and writer. * Daniel Farrands - Writer for Chaos Comics. * Daniel Flynn McBride - Writer/producer on the Underworld film franchise. * Daniel H. Blatt - Was an executive producer on The Howling; Executive producer on Bloody Birthday; Producer on Cujo as well as playing Mister Merkatz. * Daniel J. Mullen - Executive producer on The Mummy's Kiss and Countess Dracula's Orgy of Blood. * Daniel Minahan - Director on episodes of True Blood. * Danny Lipsius - Writer on Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. * Daniel Stamm - Director on The Last Exorcism. * Danny Steinmann - Director on Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. * Daniel Lyon - Producer on Ginger Snaps. * Daniel Myrick - Co-director and co-writer on The Blair Witch Project * Daniel Pearl - Production crew member from The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Other * Nurse Daniels - A character from Halloween II (2009). * Danielle Harris - Actress who played Jamie Lloyd and Annie Brackett in the Halloween franchise. * Erin Daniels - Played Denise Willis in House of 1000 Corpses. Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 survivors